Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood
Storyline This is an animated spinoff of Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. It features all the original puppets in the Land of Make Believe, except they are full cartoon characters. Daniel Tiger is the main character of the series and he wears Rogers' trademark sweater and sneakers. We are also introduced to each character's family as well as new friends. The trolley is also shown in the series, except it is trackless. Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Mainly used for Margaret.) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK, Birds Chirping *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in "Teacher Harriet's Birthday.") *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 (Mainly used for Margaret.) *Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING (Heard once in "Something Special for Dad.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, DESK - DESK BELL: SINGLE RING *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Daniel Visits the Doctor" and "Safety Patrol.") *Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: SINGLE HONK, TOY (Heard in "Playtime is Different") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY (Heard once in "Clean-Up Time.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS (Heard once in "Empathy at School.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard various times in "Calm for Storytime.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONKEY - CHATTERING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Backyard Camping" and "All Aboard!.") *Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 *Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard several times in "Daniel Plays Ball" and heard once in "Daniel Needs Tigey at School.") *Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard often in "Daniel's Sleepover" and "Daniel's Nature Walk.") *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "Backyard Camping" and "Treasure Hunt at the Castle.") *Sound Ideas, HIPPOPOTAMUS - HIPPO VOCALIZING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Margaret's Bathtime.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Daniel's Babysitter" and "Thank You, Grandpere Tiger!.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Daniel Plays at the Castle.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Daniel's New Friend.") *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL (Heard often in "Clean-Up Time" and "Daniel Uses His Words.") *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 *Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 (Heard various times in "The Royal Sandbox.") *Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT (H-B) (Heard once in "Backyard Camping.") *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Daniel's Happy Song.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 (Mainly used for Margaret.) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 11 (Heard once in "Daniel Thinks of What Margaret Needs.") *Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Daniel Gets a Shot.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard three times in Daniel Shares his Tigertastic Car and once in Dress Up Day) *Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 (Heard once in "Safety Patrol.") *Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 (Heard once in "Safety Patrol.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CARTOON - TOY TRAIN WITH WHISTLE (Heard once in "Finding A Way to Play on Backwards Day.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - STEAM WHISTLE: SMALL, ONE BLAST 01 (Heard once in "Daniel Gets Mad at Dad.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP (Heard once in "All Aboard!.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp heard once in "Backyard Camping.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Daniel Plays Ball.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Daniel Plays Ball.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Daniel Uses His Words.") *Hollywoodedge, Cow Moo SS022201 (Heard often in "Clean-Up Time.") *Hollywoodedge, Ducks Quacks Duck Qua AT085201 (Heard once in "Clean-Up Time.") *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 (Heard once in "Daniel's Sleepover.") *Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 (Heard once in "Daniel Uses His Words.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (Heard once in "Daniel's Nature Walk.") *Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Squea CRT042001 (Heard once in "Clean-Up Time.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard in the The Baby is Here) *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 (Heard once in "Time for Daniel", mainly used for Margaret.) *Sound Ideas, PARTY, HORN - ONE BLOW, NOISEMAKER 01 (Heard twice in "Daniel Gets a Cold") Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use Bell Gong With Funny Whi Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 08 Category:Shows That Don't Use Disney Ricochet